


Two By Two

by cirdan



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Doctor!Tintin, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirdan/pseuds/cirdan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate has a strange way of bringing people together; or rather, fate has a strange way of bringing the Doctor face to face with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two By Two

"No-" It was a breath of disbelief that left him gaping, eyes wide. "It can't be!" The Doctor fished a pair of spectacles from his pocket and squinted, eyebrows arching dangerously, at the curiosity before him. 

"Hello Doctor." The young man (ha!) clasped his hands loosely behind his back, offered a polite smile. The Doctor crept into his personal space then, circling him, assessing, wondering how in the universe this possibly could have happened. The man before him was short in stature and fine boned, with a styled quiff of hair and strikingly youthful features. And- was that a Belgian accent to his English? It was almost too much!

"I can't believe it finally happened!" the Doctor squawked as he snatched the glasses from his nose. His subject didn't so much as flinch. "Really, I mean, look at you! Short, granted- and really a bit too youthful- but I suppose sacrifices must be made." He gestured wildly from jumper to plus-fours and then back to the young man's face. "How in the world did you become-"

"Tintin!" The Captain blundered over to them in a flurry of ill-concealed hostility, Snowy a shepherd at his heals. "Who's this fancy dress drifter?" 

The Doctor paused and took a moment to consider his suit and trainers. Right. Still perfectly stylish and not at all worthy of the word 'drifter', thank you. He cocked a dubious brow at this disheveled sea captain and turned back to 'Tintin'. "Oh, yes," he continued, as though the Captain hadn't spoken at all. There was something disturbingly triumphant about his smirk. "Finally, ginger!"

Tintin's face crumpled into a delighted grin, if somewhat embarrassed. He clapped a hand to his forehead. "Great snakes, I'd forgotten how much I used to be able to talk! But that's right: rude and not ginger. I do believe I've missed you." 

Tintin turned to face the Captain, an unusual cackle on his lips as he gestured to the wiry man beside him. "Captain, may I present to you The Doctor. Doctor, this is Captain Archibald Haddock." A miffed bark followed. "And, of course, the most indisputably valuable of all my companions: Snowy." 

"Ah, yes- always have liked dogs, haven't we?" The Doctor said fondly as he gave Snowy a quick pat.

Haddock frowned, pulling himself up to his full height. "And this would be a doctor of what, exactly?" he asked. Not that Tintin wasn't one for dramatics but this behaviour was… odd. 

Tintin and the Doctor gazed at him with their left eyebrows raised and, in tandem, folded their arms across their chests. Haddock grimaced and began to wonder if it really had been in his best interest to leave the Manor that morning. 

Tintin's eyes were bright. "Oh, just 'the Doctor'," he said, and the man in question added, "A doctor of a lot of things." Tintin smiled just a little wanly. 

Haddock rubbed a hand at his eyes and growled, "Blistering blue barnacles, I'm far too old for this." To which the Doctor responded with a surprised bark of laughter and an exclamation of, "I'm beginning to see why you keep him around." 

"Oi, Spaceman!" Then Tintin froze as, honest to goodness, Donna Noble hustled over to them, pointing a finger directly between the Doctor's eyes. "You know, I really don't appreciate being stranded in the middle of 1950s Brussels. In fact, I don't appreciate being stranded in the middle of anywhere, anytime!"

"Donna-" She was taller than him now, Tintin had time to note, as she rounded on him instead.

"Do I know you?"

Tintin shut his mouth and was for a moment at a loss. The Doctor clearly caught the fleeting look on his face and clenched his jaw. Donna turned back and forth between the two of them.

"Oh, bloody hell. Don't tell me there are two of you." 

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed. "How could you possibly know about that?"

"And actually, I'm more a reporter now than a Doctor," Tintin added for good measure. 

Donna made to respond but stopped herself mid thought. "Wait." She turned to the Doctor again. "Wait. _Literally_ two of you?"

"Oh, Crumbs."

The Doctor laughed a bit frantically. Haddock took a swig from his flask and passed it to Donna, who accepted it without batting an eye.


End file.
